In computer systems, digital signatures may be used to verify the authenticity of a message or document. Valid digital signatures provide recipients with assurances as to the authenticity and integrity of the message. Digital signatures are employed in a variety of applications, such as in the use of digital communications between multiple parties, as well as in storage and backup systems. However, the use of digital signatures has drawbacks. Digital signatures may require the utilization of additional data which much be transmitted, stored, or processed in addition to a message or document with which the digital signature is associated with, which presents additional challenges to many computer systems which may have limited storage, bandwidth, or processing capabilities. As an example, cryptographic algorithms for generating digital signatures based on signature schemes that are considered to be secure for future developments in computing generally have large signature sizes that present additional challenges with regard to computer systems that store, transmit, and/or process digital signatures.